Fell For You
by Artemis Taichou
Summary: Ichigo has trouble confessing to Orihime. Rated T for, like, one swear word. No longer a oneshot. Now a twoshot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews for my last story guys! I really like hearing what you guys think and I appreciate the nice comments; it makes me feel more confident in my writing and makes my day :D On to my next story….

So I was thinking of how Ichigo might confess to Orihime and this is kinda how I imagine it going. I have never been in love, so I don't know how it turned out, but I sure have read a lot of love stories! The song is from Green Day's (OMG GREEN DAY I LOVE THEM!) song _Fell For You _off their album _iUno!,_ it's a cute song you guys should listen to it.

**Disclaimer: **The only type of Bleach I own is the kind I use to whiten my clothes with.

**Fell For You**

_"I had a dream that I kissed your lips and it felt so true._

_Then I woke up as a nervous wreck and I fell for you._

_I'll spend the night living in denial._

_Making paper planes just for a while._

_I'll crash into you, crash into you,_

_Did you crash in my imagination too?"_

- Green Day

_Fell For You_

Orihime was walking out of the bakery searching through her purse when she crashed into something solid, but warm.

"O-oh I'm so sorry, please excuse my clumsiness," she stuttered, ducking head her in embarrassment and not looking up.

"Hey, it's okay Inoue. Don't worry about it," said a terribly familiar voice.

If Orihime's cheeks were red from embarrassment before, they were now flaming scarlet for a very different reason indeed.

"Ichigo!" she squeaked, "What are you doing here?" She grabbed at her purse clumsily as it started to slip from her hold and glanced for a second up at his warm gaze before hastily looking away and staring at a spot on his left shoulder instead.

"Oh… well, umm…" Orihime glanced back up to find him scratching the back of his head, his cheeks matching the color of her own and a sheepish expression upon his face. This was very odd; Ichigo hardly ever was consternated for words, much less when addressing her.

"I wanted to tell you something," He mumbled under his breath and before she could respond he added in a louder tone: "Can I walk you home?"

Was she dreaming? Did Ichigo just offer to walk her home? She had dreamed the night before of something similar. Said wonderful dream had been the best yet…

It had been a cool night and Ichigo was walking beside her after a long day at work. The stars had been especially bright that night; lighting up the sky as if thought sensing her happiness. There had been a particularly harsh burst of wind and she had shivered slightly against the cold. Her slight trembling had caught Ichigo's attention and he had rushed to take off his own coat to wrap around her, encircling Orihime in his arms for a moment as he adjusted it on her shoulders. Just as he was about to remove his arms and step away they had both looked up and caught each other's eyes. As neither one of them had broken eye contact Ichigo had slowly reached up to brush a stray lock of honey-colored hair from her eyes, trailing his hand up from her forehead, down to cup her cheek tenderly, leaving a scorching trail wherever he touched. Orihime stood unable to move as he had slowly tilted her chin up and brought his lips down to meet hers. And just as they were about to touch…

…she had woken up to a pounding heart and the loud blaring of her alarm clock, deafening in her ear.

That had been the best dream yet and it was similar to what she hoped would one day happen…

Bringing herself back to the present Orihime looked up and asked in disbelief, "What… _really? _Is something wrong, Ichigo?", because of course something had to be wrong; the universe would never in a million years throw her something this fantastic.

"Oh, no nothing's wrong Inoue," Ichigo hastily told her, giving her a nervous smile.

If this turned out to be a dream, she was going to be very put-out indeed.

Orihime gave him one of her bright, heart-melting smiles and said, cheerfully, "That would be wonderful. You're so thoughtful Ichigo!" Inside though, she was panicking thinking up ridiculous scenarios as to why he would want to walk her home. Maybe he wanted to…

No. She was being silly; Ichigo had never even once mentioned or indicated wanting anything more than the steady friendship they had now.

As Orihime was scrabbling for composure she missed Ichigo's small start when she had given him the smile that had had him transfixed for a year now. He would do anything to be at the receiving end of that smile and he was hoping he could be the reason for making that it appear on her angelic face every day. Ichigo had woken up this morning, resolved to tell Orihime how he felt; there was no way a girl like her was going to stay single for long and it was amazing that she had not had a significant other yet. He'd be damned of he was going to watch her walk around with some chump when he could be in his place instead. Ichigo just had to work up the courage to actually confess that particular feeling…

"So what did you want to tell me, Ichigo?" Orihime asked as they started walking towards her apartment, looking up at him with big storm colored eyes and barely concealed hope.

…Yeah right, easier said than done.

"Well, umm….How's work?" Ichigo asked, changing his mind at the last second. Maybe if he eased into it by asking her simple questions first she wouldn't be so surprised later. Then, once he had her comfortable… BAM!: confession of undying love. If events looked to be turning for the worst (such as her rejection or amusement at his declaration) Ichigo could make a run for it while she was struck dumb and go live in eternal embarrassment at a secluded area in the Soul Society.

Yes, solid plan.

"Oh it's good!" Orihime said animatedly. "Everyone's so nice and I love the bread it so delicious, especially when I get it for free and now I always smell like baking bread—in my opinion, the best smell in the world—and…"

She kept talking in a rush, face lighting up in excitement, missing the way Ichigo looked at her with adoration in his gaze. This is what he loved about Orihime; her passion and ability to take pleasure in the simple things.

"…Ichigo? " Orihime asked, looking up at him to find him staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"S-sorry Inoue! What did you say?" Ichigo asked, flustered.

"Oh I just asked how _you _were doing." She replied amiably.

"I'm fine, Inoue. You know same stuff: slaying hollows and things." He finished lamely.

"Umm, Ichigo," Orihime asked hesitantly, "that's not all you wanted to ask me right?"

"Uhh n-no not really," Ichigo retorted. He had started to sweat nervously and the collar of his shirt seemed a little too snug: they had just arrived to the step leading up to her apartment and he knew it had to be now or never.

"Inoue, I…" Orihime saw his Adams apple bob up and down as he gulped and his eyes darted from side to side, "I… "

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly, heart thumping, threatening to escape through her ribcage.

"I wanted to ask if you were gonna go with me, Tasuki, Uryu, and Chad to the festival tomorrow?" Damn it all, he fucked it up!

"Oh," Orihime tried to hide her disappointed look and crestfallen voice behind a façade of excitement, "yeah Tatsuki asked me already, it should be fun!" She should have known.

"Alright, cool see you there then!" Ichigo replied in a strained voice.

"Okay! Was that all you wanted to ask, Ichigo?" she asked again, still holding on to a thread of hope, which promptly snapped and threw her into the icy waters of dismay when he said, "Yeah. See you to tomorrow!"

"Okay," Orihime said, a small sigh escaping through her lips. "Thanks for walking me home. Bye." She gave him a forced smile and started up the steps, head hanged low.

She had entered her apartment and made her way to the back to relieve herself of her purse when she heard a desperate yell from outside.

"INOUE!"

Orihime gasped and her head shot up as she ran back through the hallway towards the outside; it had sounded like Ichigo's voice.

She arrived, breathless, at the balcony circling the side of her apartment complex and clutched at the bars looking down to find Ichigo in the same spot she had left him, face red, lips working furiously, and fists clenching and unclenching a his sides.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?!" she asked, alarmed.

"I LOVE YOU!"

**A/N: **Whatdya' think? I'm pretty sure Ichigo would be a complete dork in this sort of situation and really awkward, so I tried to write him like that. He's kinda emotionally constipated.I'm not sure if I should continue this I kinda meant for it to be a oneshot 'cause it really has no plot.

Oh and reviewers Wall and Billy Bob Bu, stay tuned 'cause I'm writing another Sakura (she's so badass! Did you guys read the last manga chapter?) story :D It's not gonna have anything to do with _Rejected!, _though, but it'll be funny (I hope :/).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Some of you guys wanted a sequel so here you go! Thanks for the nice reviews and the advice, I really appreciate it J

P.S. I know it took me forever to update, sorry! Also, I did edit this, but I have a feeling I missed some typos, forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach but if I did I'd make Ichihime canon once and for all.

No, no, no, no. She had to be dreaming, right? Orihime pinched herself and there was a sharp pain in her left arm. Nope, not dreaming. Then that meant…

_No way._

Ichigo stared up at Orihime, face still red and his vision spinning before he realized that he wasn't breathing and quickly sucked in a couple deep breaths.

He watched Orihime as she clutched the bars of her apartment railing and saw as she lifted her right arm and pinched her left with a firm squeeze of her thumb and index finger. Then, her eyes widened, a luminous grin stretched across her face, and her head sank forward as her shoulders shook gently with breathless laughter.

Ichigo stared up at her horrified and disappointed. Shit. She didn't feel the same way. ABORT! ABORT! Mission failed. It was time to start booking it to the Soul Society. He started to turn and walk away.

Orihime still stood rooted on the spot with unbearable happiness. "Finally," she breathed.

She was laughing from relief. Orihime had fallen hard for Ichigo when they were young and she knew in her mind and heart that there would never be another one for her. Many nights, when her thoughts wandered most, she had pushed to the back of her mind the fear that Ichigo might never reciprocate her feelings and that if she ever admitted them to him, he might feel awkward around her and their timid friendship would crumble to nothing. But as she stood upon the railing, she pushed aside her insecurities, and wholeheartedly accepted what Ichigo had just declared. _ This was real. _Not another one of her fantasies or daydreams.

Orihime lifted her head to show him her jubilant smile and palpable happiness only to find Ichigo walking away with a loping gait bordering on a sprint.

Oh no. He probably thought she had been laughing at him. Orihime shook herself out of her stupor and started running down the stairs, almost tripping in her haste and panic as she called out to him, "ICHIGO, WAIT!"

Ichigo turned slightly at the call of his name and just as Orihime was about to reach him— she tripped over a crack protruding from the street. She lifted her arms to cover her face, expecting to meet the ground hard and end up with a mouthful of dirt, only to be stopped mid-fall by a pair of strong arms.

Orihime uncovered her face and looked up to find Ichigo's face inches from her own. He looked embarrassed and didn't want to meet her eyes.

"Are you alright, Inoue?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't released her.

"I—yes, Ichigo. Thank you." She grinned up at him and he looked away. He probably thought she was still making fun at his confession. Orihime rushed to set the record straight.

"Ichigo I need to tell you something. I –" He cut her off.

"Listen Orihime, I don't know what came over me I probably shouldn't have told you, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean, it's okay if you don't feel the same way but I wanted you to know that I've fallen in love with _everything_ about you: your passion, your beautiful smile, when your eyes light up when your happy and your unwavering kindness that you give to everyone no matter the person you're just a beautiful person and I'm stupid for thinking someone like you would even consider me and it's been eating away at me for the past year so I had to tell you and like I said it's okay if you think I'm ridiculous but…" He continued in a rush his agitation increasing in leaps and his grasp on Orihime tightening with every intake of breath. Ichigo was throwing all caution to the wind along with a "fuck it" and spewing everything he had been feeling for the past year because after today, if she rejected him, at least he'd have the peace of mind that he'd told her everything that he was feeling and not kept in all behind a stoic mask like what was usual for him.

Orihime couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ichigo thought that _she _didn't feel the same way? After everything they had been through and her loving him throughout all of it the thought that he doubted her feelings for him was absurd enough to send her into another bout of giggles, but she restrained; she didn't want to upset him even more.

Ichigo was still rambling and Orihime couldn't get a word in edgewise so she did the only thing she could think of to shut him up.

She kissed him.

It was just as Orihime had imagined, and as a first kiss, everything she had hoped for. Ichigo's lips were soft and warm under her own. She let everything else surrounding them fade away as she pressed her lips to his and drank in his warmth and smell of spice. Orihime lifted her arms and entangled her fingers through his orange locks when he didn't pull away. She had felt Ichigo stiffen at first, but he relaxed after a few seconds and he had leaned into her more, lifted his arms to cup her cheeks, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss that was causing the most wonderful sensations running all throughout her body.

Orihime didn't know how long they had been entangled in each other but when they finally pulled away both were breathing heavily.

"Ichigo…" Orihime panted as she grinned up at him. "Ichigo you have no idea how… how long… I've been waiting for you to say that."

Ichigo was still reeling from the unexpected kiss and it took him a moment to comprehend what she had said.

He shook his head and looked at her doubtfully. "Then why were you laughing?"

Orihime let out a short breathless laugh and said, "Because I was so relieved, of course. Ichigo, _I love you. _You have no idea for how long I have loved you, thinking that you would never even notice and now, knowing that you feel the same way, I just…" Not finding the words sufficient enough to express her exaltation, Orihime opted to express her overwhelming joy by pulling his head down and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth instead. She pulled away and bounced on her feet.

There was a slow smile beginning to stretch across Ichigo's face. "Wait—what? Really? For how long?" He asked, still somewhat doubtful.

"I've loved you since we were children and from then on, after I saw how kind and wonderful you were, I just couldn't get you out of my head and my love just started to build up and up and I think it was only a matter of time before I blurted it all out and I'm glad you were the first one to do it. …Well I kinda did confess to you first, but you were unconscious at the time so I don't know if it really counts." She finished, sheepishly.

"Really? When?" Ichigo asked, astonished.

"It was after your fight with Grimmjow when you were really hurt. You know, before I was forced to go to Hueco Mundo? Well they told me I could only say goodbye to one person and well…" she looked down, blushing, "I chose you. I healed you then I told you that I loved you."

"Wow, I really am an idiot aren't I?" Ichigo sighed, wiping a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "You've been in love with me that long and I didn't even notice."

"So you believe me now?" Orihime asked, half-teasing.

"Well, thinking back on everything I came to the conclusion that I _am _an idiot for not recognizing all the signs… And anyway you're a bad liar." He grinned at her pout. "But yeah, I believe you."

"So, what now?" Asked Orihime, timidly. She wasn't an expert on relationships and she was sure Ichigo was just as new to this as herself.

"How about you invite me up for a cup of tea, we move out of the middle of the street, and then tomorrow we'll go to the festival together?" Ichigo asked with a crooked smile.

Orihime had not been paying attention to their surroundings (for obvious reasons) and she found it quite a shock that they were in fact standing in the middle of the street. An even bigger shock was that a car hadn't come along and interrupted them yet.

Orihime looked back up at Ichigo and smiled. "Yes, that sounds wonderful."

**A/N: **The end. Now they go off and are happy and then later they have beautiful babies together. Yay! *throws confetti*

To be honest I wasn't really sure about this chapter, but I don't know. Tell me what you think!


End file.
